The Half-Blood Games
by DarkHorseBlueSky
Summary: Twelve districts. Twelve Olympians. You do the math. SYOT. Discontinued by me, continued by PerseusJFAN1016.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Chiron_

This was never meant to happen. There is no way this could be a coincidence.

Two children of Zeus, from District 1.

Two children of Ares, from District 2.

Two children of Hephaestus, from District 3.

Two children of Poseidon, from District 4.

Two children of Athena, from District 5.

Two children of Hermes, from District 6.

Two children of Apollo, from District 7.

Two children of Aphrodite, from District 8.

Two children of Hestia, from District 9.

A Hunter of Artemis and Artemis's adopted son, from District 10.

Two children of Demeter, from District 11.

Two children of Hades, from District 12.

I am Chiron, the captive Head Gamemaker of President Kronos.

This is the Seventy-Fourth Half-Blood Games, and never before have we ever had actual half-bloods.

Father is getting ambitious.

And I am getting very much afraid.

If I am right, and many times I am, these Games will not end well.

* * *

**So, this is my very first submit your own character story. None of the canon characters will be in here (so no Percabeth or any of that; sorry) but you can create one just like them except with a different name.**

**I had to switch things around a bit, because Hera would never have children and Dionysus… well, I just couldn't fit his kids in anywhere. Plus I just thought it would be awesome if Hades was District 12, because, you know, they've got a lot of underdogs, and Hades's children aren't widely known as heroes... *sad sigh* **

**Don't worry, Artemis is still a maiden, she's just got her Hunters, and an adopted son… but that's your job to tell me who he is. **

**IMPORTANT: ask me which slots are available BEFORE sending in your characters!**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: Everybody's Greek.**

**This is just an outline for characters ––**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age (12-18)**

**Date of Birth**

**Olympian Parent**

**Mortal Parent**

**Mortal Parent's history (i.e. are they still alive? How did they meet _?)**

**District # (just for confirmation so I'm not confused and you aren't disgruntled)**

**Personality**

**History**

**Token (and yes you can have hidden weapons inside tokens ^_^)**

**Choice weapon(s)**

**Hair color/style/length**

**Eye color**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Abilities/strengths/powers**

**Weaknesses/fatal flaws**

**Allies with particular district? (I'll think up most of these, but if you want to specify, go ahead)**

**Favorite color**

**Favorite food**

**Casual apparel**

**Formal apparel (for the reapings and that fun stuff)**

**Hobbies**

**Other (mainly just stuff I forgot and you didn't)**

**So, chime in and tell me everything! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me! Know that I may at a random time abandon this thing to anyone who wants it if I feel like it! DHBSky out!**


	2. Author's Note

**Allo!**

**Sky here! (duh)**

**No new chapters this time, sorry. I'm still getting (not very many) submissions.**

**Just letting you know...**

**There will be no more alliance-picking. I repeat. There will be no more alliance-picking. Do not answer the part that says "Allies with particular district" because I have decided that, if I am going to continue this thing, I will choose those myself. I have tried drawing out the relationships between each tribute that I have gotten so far, and it's starting to look crazy. I mean, seriously? District 1 with Districts 4 and 12...? Um, no. Might not work out so well. If anything, they'll be enemies. Okay, I'll try to preserve the ones that I do have and the ones that will work, but any other ones... sorry.**

**Yes, you can do enemy picking. So, if you want your character to have a grudge against a certain district (i.e. 1 & 12; 5 & 10) go right ahead and specify. I'll try to fit them in.**

**Also, if anyone thinks that they really want to have this story and finish it for me, please tell me. I have enough on my plate as it is and am not entirely sure if I will finish this one. So if you want to adopt this story, ask! If not, I'll struggle through and (maybe) finish it. Though updates will be slow.**

**Another thing: when sending in characters (which I hope you all will do more often) please ask me for which spaces are available BEFORE you send them in. If not, it just causes confusion and I have enough of that as it is. Listed below are the spots already taken:**

**Son of Zeus (Male District 1)**

**Daughter of Zeus (Female District 1)**

**Daughter of Poseidon (Female District 4)**

**Son of Hermes (Male District 6)**

**Daughter of Apollo (Female District 7)**

**Daughter of Aphrodite (Female District 8)**

**Hunter of Artemis (Female District 10)**

**Daughter of Hades (Female District 12)**

**So DO NOT do those; please pick other ones and notify me before you do in case I forgot a few. Thanks!**

**Sky out ^_^**


	3. Chapter 1: Our Heroes Are Revealed

**Chapter 1**

**Our Heroes Are Revealed**

This is not a chapter. Sorry for tricking you. (Ha ha, suckas! I bet you thought it was a real chapter, didn'tcha *smirks*) But seriously, people! I wouldn't have to do this if you just listened already. I'm just trying to get my stupid point across...

*sigh*

I will repeat it once more:

DO NOT SEND IN TRIBUTES UNTIL YOU ASK ME WHO I HAVE ALREADY! IF YOU DO NOT, AND YOU ARE NOT LUCKY IN NABBING AN EMPTY SPOT, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE THEM!

Thank you.

Oh, and Writingnerd291, about your character... I need to speak with you, love. ^_^

Also, if anyone thinks that they can finish this for me because I'm kind of going on hiatus with this, please contact me. Pwease? I need to spend more time working on my novels +_+

~ Sky out, for now (and maybe later, too...)


	4. IMPORTANT! I promise

**IMPORTANT! I SWEAR BY THE STYX, THIS IS RELEVANT! Even if it is another AN...**

**I will no longer be continuing this story. No inspiration.**

**However, I have found someone who is willing and capable of carrying it out for me.**

**I have analyzed my options, and PerseusJFAN1016 seems like my best offer so far. Sorry, other people, no offense! Please don't hurt me! I'm telling you, it was hard to decide! I'm not playing favorites... please don't hurt me O,_O**

**So sorry people! But I'm telling you, I think he'll do a better job on it than I would have.**

**Sky out ^_^**


End file.
